


Playtime

by TigerPrawn



Series: ABO/Omegaverse Fics by TigerPrawn [80]
Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alpha Adam Towers, Alpha Le Chiffre, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Hannibal Extended Universe, Hook-Up, Knotting, Lube, M/M, Omega Verse, Painful Sex, Podfic Welcome, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Experimentation, do not copy to another site, seduction (kinda), unrequited interest... or is it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn
Summary: After spending Nigel's heat with the omega and his alpha lover Berto, Adam is curious to explore sex with an alpha.My other home is Twitter
Relationships: Le Chiffre/Adam Towers
Series: ABO/Omegaverse Fics by TigerPrawn [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/531508
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65
Collections: MonthlyRareMeat





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Plaything and Playmates - this fic references Playmates, but can also be read standalone  
> For #RareMeat Adam Towers Week

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/49439771772/in/dateposted/)

Adam looked at the man currently surveying his living room. 

This was probably a huge mistake. It was surely not a good idea to invite strangers over to one’s home. However, the matching service had come highly recommended, he had even been vetted himself before they had let his profile go live.

Generally it was for omega’s in heat, wanting a no strings hook-up without the cost of a heat service. But from the website, it was apparently not uncommon for alpha’s in rut to use the service either, for those alphas so inclined. He just had to choose from the alphas that had that box ticked on their profile.

Adam was not in rut. 

And technically, the forms never asked about that specifically, so he hadn’t lied. Just an omission. But he could see the crease on the alpha’s face now as he took in the apartment, at the complete lack of rut scent. 

“Not in rut,” Adam offered, holding up his hands. “If that’s what you were wondering.”

The man cocked a brow and turned back to him. 

He was gorgeous. It was the scar across his eye that sold him to Adam, though. It didn’t mar his attractiveness, in fact it enhanced it. Something about that made the man seem formidable. Which Adam hadn’t been aware was what he was looking for until he came across the profile. 

They all went by pseudonyms on the service’s website. And Le Chiffre had stood out to Adam for a great number of reasons, but his first impression had been important.

Not to say that he had a type, but aggressive looking, powerful, handsome, these were all things Adam liked in an omega. He very much enjoyed making them come apart on his knot, have them whine and beg for him. Nigel had ended up the exception, and Adam found himself wanting to indulge in that.

His type hadn’t changed even if this hookup was an alpha. As much as he had been piqued by the submissive Roberto, it had been the dominant omega who had really got him going. He'd never considered being dominated before, nor being with an alpha, so this felt like a good choice in that regard. 

“Have you been with an alpha before?” The man clearly had an instant measure of him. 

Adam wanted to shudder at the man’s cool, deep tone. Wondering why the fuck it took him so long to explore this. It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about it before the time with Nigel and Roberto, but he had always been too busy being a complete omeganiser to take much note of alphas. Not least that, by comparison, they seemed hard work. 

He knew how to charm an omega, how to woo them and make them feel good. He liked to seduce them, love on them for an evening and then leave once he’d had his fill. He had just never imagined that alphas would be as easy to use. 

Adam cleared his throat, “Almost. Earlier this year I had a threesome with an alpha and omega. I fucked the omega, but there was a point where I thought the alpha and I might get it on. We kissed, rut a little,” He was getting hot thinking about it. No, thinking about doing those things with this alpha in front of him. “But he didn’t want it. I don’t know if he didn’t like being with alphas or was just too love sick over the omega. But he didn’t want to fool around.”

A quirked brow at that. “And you think I might want to _fool around_?”

“Isn’t that why you’re here,” Adam purred, smirking as he might with a certain kind of omega. 

Le Chiffre was not a certain kind of omega. 

“I’m here because the service matched us, I was available, and it has been long enough since I had something tight around my knot that I thought it worth my time." There was a bite to the man's words, that many were probably intimidated by, but Adam just smiled. 

Not quite a smirk, but not far off. 

The other alpha cocked his brow again, and grinned. 

"Have you been with an alpha before?" Adam asked, tilting his head in question but sure he already knew the answer given the boxes the man had ticked on the service website.

"Many," Le Chiffre rumbled the words and they slid over Adam like molten sex. 

"I guess there's no point in either of us being coy, I'll admit to being happy to be added to that list." Adam took off the scarf and jacket he'd put on to meet the alpha outside his apartment building. 

Le Chiffre eyed him as he did this, assessing him, clearly. 

"You tend to seduce your lovers," Le Chiffre observed, just from that small action, and Adam couldn't deny that it wasn't true. 

He smirked, "Did you find my removal of clothing seductive?"

Le Chiffre grunted and narrowed his eyes, "I don't know who play more games, alphas or omegas."

"I don't plan on playing any games, unless you enjoy strip poker?" Adam retorted. 

Le Chiffre's face softened again. No, softened wasn't a term for his expression, but it went from a frown to something of a slight smirk - cold and hard. 

Adam stalked towards him then, "In truth, I have absolutely no idea how to seduce an alpha, and get the feeling that you would be irritated by my attempts. So, no seduction. Just this - let's take off our clothes and go to my bedroom, and you can decide from there." Adam stopped before the alpha and slid his hands up over his shoulders, tracing fingers along his collar. "You could let me experience my first time inside an alpha, or you could take my other virginity and, as you put it, feel something tight around your knot." 

Le Chiffre let out a shuddering breath that seemed to break his composure for just a moment, before the steely exterior returned and he growled, "I thought you said you wouldn't try to seduce me."

Adam chuckled, moving his lips next to Le Chiffre's ear "I'm not trying in the least."

Le Chiffre turned his head in a quick movement and kissed Adam in the most startlingly aggressive way. It took him a moment to get his bearings before kissing back. 

He only realised how hard he had suddenly become when Le Chiffre pressed his own length against Adam's, rutting them together with the pesky fabric between them. 

Adam broke the kiss to catch his breath enough to demand, "Bedroom, naked."

*

Adam liked to lavish omega's with attention. He liked to make love to them incredibly thoroughly. He took his own pleasure from it, but there was something wonderful about satisfying an omega. Not least because the better orgasm they had the better he had. The better they gripped around him and milked his knot. Sometimes he could be tied for hours as a result, coming over and over whilst the omega wept with pleasure. 

He had no idea how to make love to an alpha in the same way. Not least because the way Le Chiffre had thrown him on the bed, made clear that Adam was not going to be the one knotting. 

Both naked now, with no preamble, Le Chiffre pushed him down with a hand between his shoulder blades. Adam wondered for a moment if the alpha was about to mount him dry. A slight quiver of fear and excitement went through him as a result. 

Once he was in the position Le Chiffre clearly wanted, the alpha nudged his legs apart until Adam spread himself a little more, panting and trembling with anticipation. When Le Chiffre moved, Adam was unsure what to expect next. 

Then the alpha's hands were on his cheeks, spreading him all the more, and his tongue ran hotly over Adam's puckered hole. 

"Fuck…" Adam groaned. 

He was no stranger to ass play, even betas and omegas enjoyed being rimmed and sometimes even fucked anally. And he'd had fingers inside him before, but the alpha's skill and attentiveness knew no equal in his experience. 

"Oh fuck…" Adam practically sobbed into his arms where he rested upon them. The pleasure of having those sensitive nerve endings lathed was perfect. When Le Chiffre pressed his tongue a little managing to get just the very tip of it inside, Adam convulsed with pleasure. Another few seconds and he was sure he would come all over the bed. 

As it was, his knot was so swollen and hard, it was painful. 

"Oh fuck… fuck me, fuck me," Adam begged, already impatient for more. If it felt half as good as being rimmed, he was in for a wild ride. 

Le Chiffre sat back on his haunches and flipped Adam over with effortless strength. 

He was completely laconic in his expression, though clearly not detached. His arousal was obvious in his erection and panted breath. But he seemed to be choosing to give nothing away in his expression, a poker face that Adam couldn't help but query now they were face to face. 

"Is there anything I can do for your enjoyment?" The offer was real, but also a prod. A taunt in a way. He was sure he would do anything Le Chiffre asked of him at this point, but he also wanted the man to crack and be unable to help expressing something. 

He reached a hand up and caressed the man’s cheek, up to his scar. His own expression the one of open adoration he gave omegas, to fulfil their fantasy and desire of this being more.

Le Chiffre pushed Adam’s hand away and took hold of Adam's cock. He stroked it a few times with a gentle hold, nothing more than a tease as he looked down at him. 

"The service is for fucking, for one mutually satisfactory end. Not for dating, not for courting. You said you don’t play games." Le Chiffre replied and Adam realised the alpha had misinterpreted his words for interest. His actions for something else. Or maybe had read them correctly, Adam wasn't quite sure.

Though he was sure that Le Chiffre's response had come from several occasions of having hookups desire more. He wasn't completely sure that _he_ didn't want to see the alpha again and he wasn't even inside him yet.

Adam shook his head, "You don't seem to be enjoying yourself."

Le Chiffre stopped stroking him and a slight grin broke, "Believe me, if I weren't I wouldn't stay." The alpha replied as he grabbed the lube Adam had thrown onto the bed before they'd undressed.

Adam chuckled, "Yes, I believe that." 

He'd been so preoccupied that he hadn't even noticed the click of the cap and the squeeze of the bottle, but suddenly there were wet fingers pressed against him, circling his hole. 

"Holy fuck…" Adam cried out, arching from the bed. Le Chiffre's fingers followed, his other hand gripping his thigh and forcing him back to the bed. 

"Rough or gentle?" Le Chiffre asked, in a tone that sounded like someone experienced at negotiations. 

"Rough," Adam said, without even thinking about it. He just knew he wanted to get Le Chiffre inside him. Wanted to feel that as soon as possible. Have it over as soon as possible if he didn't enjoy it, or feel the ecstasy of it as soon as possible, either way. 

He wanted to beg for it. Instead he let out an uncharacteristic whine. 

This was something Nigel had given him a taste for, being dominated. And whilst he had quite enjoyed it with the omega, it went against his instincts. There was something about being with a dominant alpha that went so far against his instincts that it came out the other side and turned him into a trembling wreck.

Adam always considered himself fairly experimental in the bedroom, so it hit him once more how strange it was that he had never considered this before. And now he could consider nothing else, practically salivating at the thought of taking Le Chiffre’s cock, as his fingers pressed against him. 

There was more lube, and then two fingers pushed into him. 

“Relax,” Le Chiffre told him, a lightness to his tone that wasn’t quite what Adam would call gentle but comforting nonetheless. “You need to relax.”

In theory, Adam knew that. He knew from the past anal play experiences he’d had that it wasn’t about stretching or loosening. If he wasn’t relaxed, nothing was going in there without a lot of pain. 

The thought of that wasn’t uninteresting, but he was pretty sure he didn’t want it as rough as all that on his first go around. 

“Yeah…” Adam agreed, exhaling as Le Chiffre rubbed his thigh with his other hand. A soothing motion that he might have mistaken for affection under different circumstances. He knew better of course, because at the very least he should judge Le Chiffre by his own behaviour. And this was exactly how he would gentle an omega, how he would get them nice and slick. 

He wasn’t about to start spontaneously creating slick though, so he did appreciate it when Le Chiffre removed his fingers and put more lube on before pressing them back inside him. They went easier this time and even that made Adam relax more. 

He took a deep breath and let it out slow as he settled against his pillows, letting his body sink into the bed and become pliant.

And then Le Chiffre found his prostate. 

Adam cried out and nearly doubled over at the sensation, Le Chiffre placing a hand on his belly and guiding him back down. 

Adam let out a whimper and gave himself over to the attention no one had ever given him before. After a few minutes Le Chiffre had created a steady pace, glancing over his prostate enough to make it all the more enjoyable, as he fucked his fingers into Adam. 

He howled when Le Chiffre added another slicked finger, holding him tight by the hip now as he drove his fingers in and out. Getting rougher with each thrust. 

“Stay relaxed…” Le Chiffre rumbled the words, only the tone and sweat on his brow showing how much he was also losing himself to this. 

He pulled his fingers out and Adam panted and writhed as he heard the alpha slicking his cock in preparation. 

“Oh fuck,” Adam mumbled, flinging an arm over his face. The sensation was already unbelievable. He loved sex, but he genuinely hadn’t suspected he’d enjoy this so much. He wondered if this was how omegas felt when he fucked them. 

Adam let out a shuddering breath and started to roll to his side, the only thought in his head that this alpha would want him to present. That he would need to act like an omega in heat to truly be able to submit to the man. More than he already damn well had with very little encouragement. 

But Le Chiffre’s slicked fingers stopped him, grasping his hips and rolling him back into place. 

The alpha looked down and shook his head, “I want to see your face when I’m inside you. There are very few things as erotic as an alpha being fucked.”

Adam bit back a groan, but his desire and arousal was given away by the way his cock twitched and slapped against his belly. His knot was pulsing so hard that he knew it was very much evident. 

At that Le Chiffre grinned. 

“You’re very responsive,” Le Chiffre commented, his slicked fingers finding Adam’s dick and starting to pump him slowly. “If I wasn’t a good judge of mistruths I’d think you’d been with an alpha before.”

Adam shook his head, his eyes rolling at the feel of the hand teasingly slow on his cock. At the press of the alpha’s glans against his hole.

“No,” Le Chiffre clipped the word as he pushed inside, sliding half way in before pulling back a fraction and moved forward again until he was knot-deep. “Too tight to have done this before.” 

It came out almost as a wince, and for a moment there threatened to be something more expressive on Le Chiffre’s face. 

“Oh fuck that’s good,” Adam breathed out the words, “How didn’t I know it would be this good…” The mumbling was fast and drew a derisive laugh from Le Chiffre. 

“A blushing virgin for me today, I’m sure that’s something you’ve not been for quite some time.” 

Adam shook his head again, Le Chiffre let out a dark chuckle and then pulled out enough to slam back into him. On the third repeat of the action Adam cried out.

“Take it,” Adam managed, “Knot me, take my ass. Take my virginity. It’s yours.” 

Le Chiffre let out a grunt and fell forward, caging Adam in with arms either side of him until he was down on his elbows and their bodies were almost completely flush. 

When Adam pulled his legs up around the alpha and gripped them around his hips, he started to move again. Started to pound into Adam until he was a sobbing mess. Even when it hurt it felt so good. There was something so unbelievable fantastic about being held down and fucked by another alpha. Or maybe specifically by this alpha?

He couldn’t imagine anything like this with Roberto, despite how vigorously he had seen the alpha fuck Nigel. This was something else. And Adam wasn’t sure one night of it would be enough. 

Adam’s breath hitched painfully when Le Chiffre moved his head and bit at his lips. Nipping at them enough to draw a little blood, before sinking their mouths together. He kissed like he fucked, rough, taking everything Adam gave. 

And yet there was a strange intimacy in it that Adam had never felt before. Because, he realised, this was the first time he’d ever really been invested. When he’d fucked omegas and betas, it had been about pleasuring them to get what he wanted too. A mutual design, and satisfying for having climaxed, but his part in it was an act. He played at intimacy, wooed and gentled. He never meant a moment of it. 

Now he meant it. Now the tables had turned and even though he knew Le Chiffre was doing the same to him - that this was nothing but an illusion of intimacy - it felt amazing. He wanted more. 

Adam slid his hands up into Le Chiffre’s hair, knocking it all out of place as he held the alpha close and continued to kiss him. 

With a grunt Le Chiffre pulled back and for a moment Adam thought he was going to pull away, but instead he pressed them closer. His face went into the long curls at the side of Adam’s neck, nuzzling there and nipping. His body pressed closer at the groin so that Adam could feel the friction of each thrust against his own cock. 

His knot felt like it was burning hot. A pain he’d never felt before, like he hadn’t had a release in weeks. That too felt good, all the better for the other alpha grinding against him. He couldn’t help but clench. And then again. Once he felt that sensation, of the alpha’s cock hot and tight within him, he couldn’t stop clutching it inside him. 

And then each thrust came with a groan against his neck. 

Each thrust had Le Chiffre shuddering as much as he was. 

“Come untouched,” Le Chiffre muttered against his neck, and there was such a strained tone to the words that Adam was sure it wasn’t exactly a command. If anything it was almost a challenge. Like it would prove something about the one or both of them if he could. If he did. 

“Uhuh,” Adam’s jaw jutted as he responded by gripping his legs tighter around Le Chiffre and grinding upwards. Le Chiffre was deep and hard and it bordered on painfully as his own actions forced the alpha even further in, until his knot was pressing painfully against him. 

“You won’t be able to take it,” Le Chiffre advised, no concern there, just a fact. 

A fact that Adam was so far gone from his mind, that he had no other desire than to disprove it. 

Adam unwrapped his legs and planted his feet so that he could really meet the alpha thrust for thrust, now allowing him the space to draw back all the more. And on each one he slammed himself up, deeper, harder. Until Le Chiffre was growling, practically snapping at his neck. 

And then it was almost there. Pushing in for a moment before Le Chiffre pulled back again. 

Adam cried out with the loss. Fuck, he wanted it so bad. He didn’t even have the right parts to keep it inside him, to really make use of it, but he really fucking wanted it even if it made him bleed. 

Another two thrusts and it was almost there each time, almost enough for Adam to clench around. 

On the next thrust Adam moved his legs back up, pushing Le Chiffre’s ass with his heels, giving him no retreat. No other option but to sink inside him. 

Adam screamed as the knot fully breached him. The pain was a blinding light, and then there was bliss. He clenched around the knot as it pressed against his prostate. His own knot gave an answering throb and then he was coming between them. Over and over until their bellies were slick. 

Le Chiffre shuddered and Adam clenched him so tight that he felt him throb. He felt him spill thick and deep within him. Not for one moment upset that he wasn’t able to lock the knot within him, the thought of Le Chiffre pulling out and his come drenching them both, and the bed, made him come again. 

Le Chiffre groaned as Adam clenched around him and, burying his face in Adam's neck and moaning the handle he'd put in his profile, "Sassy."

"C-call me Adam, please…" Adam begged.

"Adam," Le Chiffre grunted the name but didn't offer his own in return. Adam hadn't expected him to, in fact he wasn't even sure where that desperation had come from within himself. But he enjoyed it nonetheless, his name on the other man's tongue as he buried himself deep. 

He hadn't expected to like this so much, but now he wasn't sure how he had liked anything but this in the past. 

*

Adam was entirely sure that Le Chiffre would have left in the middle of the night, had they not still been fucking at the time. 

After he had made Adam come on his knot, they had recovered for a short while, talking as much as Le Chiffre stoicism allowed. And then they had continued. Adam found himself in want of experiencing more, becoming as skilled as he could in this one night. 

It had taken three attempts before he was able to take Le Chiffre's knot into his mouth when he sucked him off. And for good measure, he'd let Le Chiffre have his ass again. 

The only reason, as the morning threatened to dawn, that they stopped, was because Le Chiffre was sure that much more might send him into an early rut. Adam had to admit being tempted to push him to that, but was already aching so much from their exploits that even he had to admit defeat. Certainly he was in no shape to be fucked and knotted for the next few days by a feral beast, as tempted as he was to see that version of Le Chiffre. 

In the end it hadn't been an option to fall asleep, it had just happened. Both exhausted enough to sleep well into mid-morning. 

When Adam awoke, he found himself curled against Le Chiffre's chest, nuzzled against the hair there. He was hard with morning wood that had not been discouraged by the night's activities, though he felt no real need to relieve himself. In fact, quite the reverse of any time he'd woken alongside someone - as rare as that was - where he had ended up giving one final knotting before leaving, he didn't desire that at all. He was quite content to be held, as he was, in the crook of Le Chiffre's arm, in a reciprocal recovery from the night before. 

Adam propped himself on an elbow and looked down at the alpha, his slick hair having fallen forward and covering part of his face. Adam brushed it back from his scarred eye to take in all of him. He was incredibly beautiful, and Adam had to admit, nothing like anyone he had known before. 

Formidable, in every sense, and beyond any expectations he'd had. 

Le Chiffre's eyes blinked open and then found Adam's. He held Adam's gaze but said nothing, his expression unchanging. Adam wondered what he was thinking but felt suddenly unsure of asking. 

So instead he put it plainly himself, "I want to see you again." 

No quirked brow, no look of surprise, Le Chiffre simply turned his head, looking into the room and giving Adam his cheek. 

He didn't look back as he replied, "No."

Adam felt a stab of pain at that. Never used to being the one refused. He already knew from what Le Chiffre had said before, that this was always one night for him. He never went with the intention of seeking more, and Adam had agreed at the time. 

Le Chiffre shrugged out of Adam's grasp and rose from the bed. 

Adam watched as the alpha pulled his clothes back on in their shared silence. There was nothing he could think to say that would change anything, and he wasn't ever going to beg. He knew how demeaning that was from those who had done the same to him in the past. Perhaps this was a lesson for him?

When Le Chiffre was clothed he walked to the bedroom door, Adam fell back onto the pillows and watched him. 

He stopped and turned back, "Thank you, though," Le Chiffre finally replied before leaving the room. 

Adam let out a long, aching sigh as he heard the apartment door open and close.


End file.
